kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wataru
is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Kiva in Kamen Rider Decade. Wataru He is a twelve-year-old half-Fangire boy, having the ability to transform into with the aid of Kivat-bat the 3rd. Referred to as the by his servants, Wataru is reluctant to claim the title of of the Fangires. He finds the overseeing of the ceasefire between humans and Fangires a very troublesome and unnerving task. Biography Wataru first meets Tsukasa and Natsumi at Kurenai Manor where he is playing his violin. Later during a misunderstanding, Wataru transforms into Kiva to fight Decade, who he believes is the devil. Yusuke arrives and clears up the misunderstanding, offering his aid to Wataru and his task of serving as King. The next day, Wataru is confronted by the Beetle Fangire who intends to become the new King. The Beetle Fangire successfully claims Kivat as his own in the ensuing battle and proceeds to absorb the Arms Monsters into his Fangire armor, allowing him to become Kiva DoGaBaKi Form. After listening to Tsukasa make a speech about his ideals for the coexistence of humans and Fangire, Wataru takes back the power of Kiva, teaming with Decade to fight the Beetle Fangire. With a combination attack of Decade's Dimension Kick and Kiva's Wake Up (Darkness Moon Break), the Riders defeat the Beetle Fangire, who is later revealed to be Wataru's father, the former King. He later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it. Leading the Riders of his world, Wataru refuses to listen to Tsukasa and Yusuke in uniting all Riders to defeat Dai-Shocker and stop the convergence of the worlds, while in grief over IXA's death. He even went so far to allow the Queen of the Fangires, Yuki, to marry Apollo Geist for the World of Kiva to have an advantage over the other A.R. Worlds, but later changes his mind when the Fangire betrayed them to Dai-Shocker. After defeating Super Apollo Geist, the convergence of the worlds continues and the World of Kiva and Wataru disappear along with the World of Hibiki and Asumu after the destruction of Super Apollo Geist by Decade and Diend. However, in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, he is resurrected after Tsukasa has been killed by Kamen Rider Kiva-la. He later appears alongside the Riders of the Nine Worlds to revive Tsukasa and help him battle Super Shocker, assuming Emperor Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch and later uses Castle Doran to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Wataru. The Kiva that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Personality Unlike the original Wataru who was humble, polite and mature, this Wataru was (initially) an immature, spoiled brat who had trouble respecting his elders. He was also quite cocky of his status thus making his personality more resembling towards Taiga. Like Taiga however, this Wataru was actually good deep down and tried to help others as the ruler of Fangires. Although he also did some questionable acts, this Wataru also did the right thing in the end (again like Taiga) as Kiva. Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Kiva had various forms into which he could change into for different powers and specialties, the Kiva appearing in Decade has this same ability. The forms Wataru has transformed into are , , , . Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Kiva to change into the . |-| 2= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 98 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. **'Darkness Moon Break': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 85 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the . In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the made of so Kiva can use his attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva is able to perform the Batty Punch, which involves Kiva jumping into the air and striking the opponent with a superman punch. Appearances: Decade Episode 4-5, 30-31 & W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Arms Monster Forms= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Demon Beast-Sword Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. The Garulu Form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garulu Howling Slash. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Garulu Form is able to perform the Wolfen Full Moon - a powerful blow from the Garulu Saber using the force of Lunar energy. Appearances: Decade Episode 4 - Basshaa= Basshaa Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 92 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. *'Maximum Swimming Speed': 162 knots is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the . In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Basshaa Form is able to perform the Basshaa Finger - A quick pull on the Basshaa Magnum to launch fast and powerful water projectiles. Appearances: Decade Episode 4 - Dogga= Dogga Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15 t. **'Dogga Thunder Slap': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 10 sec. is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called , placing Kiva under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Dogga Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Dogga Thunder Slap. The Dogga Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of and how it was brought to life. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kiva in Dogga Form is able to perform the Armor Hammer - A powerful strike from Dogga Kiva's heavy arm. Appearances: Decade Episode 4 }} - Emperor= Emperor Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18 t. *'Kicking Power': 32 t. **'Emperor Moon Break': 150 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 180 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the and the most powerful form at Wataru's disposal. This fifth form was only accessed with Tsukasa's K-Touch in The Final Chapter. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. This form is exclusive to W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Final Form Ride= Kiva Arrow 1= |-| 2= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Kiva to change into the . Once the Final Attack Ride Card is in, the bow can be pulled back, getting the Hell's Gate to open up for the Decade Fang attack. Appearances: Decade Episode 5 }} Equipment Devices *Kivat-bat the 3rd - Wataru's Kivat partner. *Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot - Wataru's second partner and the catalyst of allowing Kiva to assume Emperor Form. Only shown when Decade accessed his Emperor Form via Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch. *Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Wataru. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Garulu Form. Lost after Garulu absorbed/killed by Beetle Fangire. *Demon Sea Gun Bashaa Magnum - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Bassha Form. Lost after Bashaa absorbed/killed by Beetle Fangire. *Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer - Kiva's form-changing weapon that turns him into Dogga Form. Lost after Dogga absorbed/killed by Beetle Fangire. *Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword - Kiva's personal weapon, used in place after the Arms Monsters' demise. Vehicles *Castle Doran - Kiva's Doran partner that is also a base. Notes *Compared to the original world Kiva, this one is the first to be a child successor of the Kiva bloodline. **It should be noted though, that Otoya transformed into Dark Kiva three times before Wataru was born. *Similar to Asumu, Wataru grows to the size of an adult when transformed into his Rider form, although his voice does not change. *Unlike the original Wataru who loved his father Otoya and was loved in return, this Wataru didn`t have a stable relationship with his father and was partially the reason for his death. **Also unlike the original Wataru, this Wataru was respected by other Fangires from the start. *Thanks to the Beetle Fangire, this Kiva has lost a large portion of his powers, since his own Arm Monsters had died by being absorbed by the Fangire. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 4: Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva **Episode 5: The Biting King's Qualifications **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 References Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Fangire Category:Decade Riders Category:Heroes Category:Relatives Category:Non human riders Category:Revived Riders